


sweet blue

by sunshyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, ice cream parlor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshyun/pseuds/sunshyun
Summary: a sailor outfit.that’s what kageyama is wearing. a cute sailor outfit. navy blue, white streeps, red ribbon.





	sweet blue

**Author's Note:**

> so, i’ve been watching stranger things season 3 these days and i love steve. that’s all i have to say.   
> [the uniform](https://akns-images.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/201969/rs_1024x759-190709153014-1024x759.stranger-things-ahoy-lp.7919.jpg?fit=inside%7C900:auto&output-quality=90)

_a sailor outfit._

that’s what kageyama is wearing. a cute sailor outfit. navy blue, white streeps, red ribbon.

shoyo hates that the first thing that pops into his mind is that it looks good on him, even though the combination doesn’t make any sense. kageyama, who’s all sharp edges and storms, wrapped in a cute uniform like that. his eyes, shoyo notices, look even more blue, more brighter, _less kageyama_. he forgets sometimes that his teammate’s eyes are a deep blue, kageyama makes it easier with messy bangs all over his brow and a permanent scold on his pretty eyes.

(maybe forget is no the right word. shoyo tries not to think about those blue eyes, because they’re tempting, like the ocean right before a storm.)

but now kageyama is blue, and white and red, and shy. he’s standing awkwardly behind the counter, a name tag perfectly placed over the right pocket of his uniform. _kageyama tobio_ , hinata reads, and he briefly thinks about a time when he wasn’t so familiar with those words, when every letter didn’t roll out of his tongue like his own name.

shoyo keeps staring. he can’t stop, okay? not when kageyama is in a cute sailor outfit and he’s sorrounded by pastel-tone decorations and so many different ice cream flavours. kageyama is blue, and white and red, and his skin is a bit darker than usually and shoyo loves it. nothing makes sense anymore.

“hinata?”

shoyo blinks. one, two, three times.

he was caught staring, wasn’t he? oh shit. was it too obvios? did kageyama noticed? what if he was thinking out loud? he wasn’t thinking out loud, right? he needs to do something. he needs to be quick.

“you look stupid.” shoyo says, with the most big and mischivious grin on his face.

kageyama’s eyes get darker.

“you weren’t supposed to laugh, dumbass.” the taller boy says, and shoyo’s smile grows wider when he notices the familiar bickering tone in kageyama’s voice. it’s mixed with something else though, something he can’t tell, because it almost sounds like shyness and kageyama doesn’t do shyness, not with shoyo at least.

but maybe things are changing? things are definitely changing. kageyama’s blue.

shoyo thinks he can be braver.

“you didn’t let me finish. you look stupid” shoyo recives yet another groan from kageyama, but he can also see a faint smile on his lips. is he going to say it?

_oh god._

shoyo’s going to say it.

“but you also look cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of a drabble exercise i did on twitter, i'm trying to write again, it's been like a year and a half since i last did it :') i hope you liked it!
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/sunshyun)


End file.
